Wireless communication stations (STAs) in a wireless communication network may utilize a power management mechanism.
The STAs may utilize a power management mechanism, for example, according to IEEE 802.11ad-2012 (“IEEE P802.11ad-2012, IEEE Standard for Information Technology—Telecommunications and Information Exchange Between Systems—Local and Metropolitan Area Networks—Specific Requirements—Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications—Amendment 3: Enhancements for Very High Throughput in the 60 GHz Band”, 28 Dec., 2012).